


Now is Hardly the Time

by ElizabethOHarrah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOHarrah/pseuds/ElizabethOHarrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is having difficulties with his true feelings towards the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is Hardly the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to check my story out! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, I just wanted to write a Cullen/Inquisitor romance! Please bear with me and feel free to add any suggestions!

He was in love with her. It was a fact that Cullen had been growing painstakingly aware of as each day went by. It started as a mere observation of her beauty in the barracks at Haven. Evelyn had asked him about his time as a Templar. The fact that she was a mage had made Cullen wary of his words, even attempting to steer away from the conversation. But the way she stared at him with big, blue eyes, full of interest made him reconsider. She was genuinely listening to him. Absentmindedly, she tucked a rogue strand of hair back behind her ear as she nodded in understanding. He petered off, losing his trail of thought and excused himself to attend to his troops.  
Cullen had half expected her to relieve him from his duties the minute they put her in charge, given his Templar past, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. She always seemed to take his advice to heart, even agreeing with him on certain points. The thought of it was a novelty at first. But soon, Evelyn's simple praise became something Cullen looked forward to during war table meetings. It made him feel valued and important.  
Cullen admired Evelyn's selflessness too. She never hesitated or questioned anything when they had informed her of her importance. The moment she realized she could close the Breach, she sprang into action and assumed her role as leader. She never claimed to be the Herald of Andraste but she knew the significance of the role. People needed something to believe in and rally towards.  
The day they lost Haven is when Cullen had suspicions about his true feelings for her. When Roderick had informed them of the secret passage and there was a small glimmer of hope for them to make it out alive, Cullen remembered smiling, dumbfound. But he was not thinking of his own safety or the safety of all of the people fighting for their cause. He thought only of the Heralds. His expression had fallen rather quickly as Evelyn commanded him to help everyone get to safety. She intended to stay. She intended to sacrifice herself to save the rebellion. Cullen felt a tightness in his chest that he had not felt in quite some time. Not since his days in the Tower. Cullen wanted to refuse and insist upon her safe escape but he didn't dare. He looked back at her as she shoved open the large Chantry doors. The world was a worse one for having lost her.  
When they found her collapsed in the snow, unconscious but alive, there was no longer any doubt in his mind. If there was ever a sign that this woman was truly a prophet sent from Andraste, this was it and Cullen intended to serve this woman with his life. Whatever she needed of him was hers for the taking. He had wrapped his cloak around her and carried her to camp, holding her body as close to his own as possible.   
He fantasized about her that night. Not at first and certainly not on purpose. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what had got him so aroused and eventually brushed it off as nerves from the previous battle. It was just a primal urge he needed to take care of. He had promptly excused himself to his tent after he had eaten. Once alone, he hastily got to work, not really thinking of anyone or anything in particular. Faceless bodies doing various perverted things that Cullen would surely be ashamed of once he had ridden out this high. Suddenly, it was Evelyn's head on one of the bodies. Cullen's eyes flew open. He faltered but did not stop. Suddenly, it was only Evelyn, naked and splayed, beckoning to him, begging Cullen to worship her properly. Cullen quickly obliged. Acknowledging the depravity of this is what sent him quietly grunting over the edge. He spent the rest of the night praying for forgiveness.  
Once they had reached Skyhold, Cullen began to wonder if Evelyn had feelings for him as well. She had sought him out one afternoon to tell him she was happy he had made it out of Haven. The way she worried her lip and avoided eye contact...That night was yet another which he spent praying for forgiveness.  
"What's on your mind, Commander?"  
Leiliana's voice cut through Cullen's thoughts with intent one evening after yet another painfully uneventful war table meeting. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Not really anything," he eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"  
"You were staring at the wall again. Rather...affectionately."  
Cullen felt his face grow red. "I don't..."  
Leiliana cut him off, not possessing the patience to hear out his feeble attempts at lying. "You should tell her. I think she feels the same about you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Cullen muttered, not even making the effort to sound convincing. He paused. "Why? Has she asked about me?"  
Leiliana laughed. "Ask her to spend some time with you," she insisted.  
"Now is hardly the time for such...dalliances."  
"Is it?" Leiliana questioned. "We could all die at any moment. You may never get the chance again."  
Cullen stammered before clearing his throat and asserting his professional demeanor once again. "I will...take that into consideration. Thank you."


End file.
